To Crave
by Amy Eaton
Summary: Harry gets these cravings, every night at 3 in the morning he has to get up and find a very particular book before he can go back to sleep. See how this craving affects the person closest to him. Warning: Slash galore and a kiss written by someone who has never kissed before. I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates. credit goes to the High Queen J.K. Rowling.


Mad Cravings

_A/N: If this book series belonged to me I would not be writing fanfiction, credit goes to the High Ruler J.K. Rowling!_

_This is going to be my first attempt to write a love scene and I will be attempting to write a slash kiss, if this makes you uncomfortable feel free to leave. My favorite saying is don't like it don't read it so please no flames. I'm fragile!_

Cravings, the bane of Draco Malfoy's existence. Every night at exactly three in the morning his lovely fiancée fled downstairs in order to find some very specific book that he had to read. This would be fine if Harry didn't do it when they were in the middle of… "Cuddling" but even then Draco would be fine with this one odd quirk and learn to work around it but for the past two weeks Harry had been insistent that Draco cuddle him while he read his book. This was it, this was Draco's breaking point, and in fact he just barreled past his breaking point straight into the danger zone of tempers. He had obviously experienced his fiancée's towering temper before but Harry was caught unprepared when the fair skinned blonde turned on him when he asked if the man wanted to cuddle while he read then "Cuddle" when he was finished.

"What do I look like to you Potter, a teddy bear? I want to sleep you stupid asshole! I want to go a full night without my fiancée leaving our bed to search down some stupid book that he 'needs'! Is that so much to ask for?" Throughout his tirade the distraught Malfoy had faced the wall or paced refusing to face the man he had targeted for his ire. As the speech ended a huffing Draco turned around to see what the great release had done to the surrounding area but rather than the red faced man he imagined he was met with the grief stricken face of his fiancée and the tracks his wild sobbing had left on his clean face. "Harry… wait?"

"No what happened to _Potter?" _ It was impossible to believe that any man had been looked at with that much negative emotion before, the face of the savior of the wizarding world was now twisted into a grimace of hurt and anger. "Am I your enemy again Malfoy? Is that what you want?"

Draco's face drooped from its frozen expression of shock into one of appalled horror and an almost subconscious shaking of his head began. It wasn't until the rough shaking began to make his brain ache that he was able to move again and by that time a distraught Harry already had a suitcase out and several pairs of pants and shirts already in the bag. The blonde immediately raced to the case and began removing the items of clothing Harry had already packed, and all the while he babbled about how they could talk this out and how they shouldn't give up their love.

"If you love me why would you say those things?" Harry's sotto voice grabbed Draco's attention just as well as it would have if the man had shouted.

"I don't know love but all I know is that… that I don't want us to separate. We were enemies but through hard work we moved on from that and now we are mere weeks from being married. Together we defeated one of the darkest Dark Lords the world has seen since Grindelwald himself! We obviously belong together if our relationship lasted through those hardships and I would rather die than allow my own tiredness and stupidity to keep me away from my soulmate!" The young Malfoy had once again failed to notice the response to his words and was surprised when the brunette landed on his back in a bone-crushing hug. Harry began peppering soft kisses onto the skin at the base of Draco's neck where, months of dating had taught the man, Draco was most sensitive. It was when Draco let out a soft groan of pleasure that Harry dropped off the blondes back and allowed himself to be led to their bed where the couple began kissing with the same passion they had experienced when they had gone to Hogwarts together. Draco lightly nipped at Harry's bottom lip after which Harry would decide whether he wanted the kiss to deepen or end. Harry slightly opened his mouth and Draco's passion flowed into his small lover's mouth consuming all in its path and as the lover's began their "Cuddle" session they forgot about the argument they had and Harry resolved to let Draco sleep and to keep a small store of books in his bedside table.

_A/N There you have it. My attempt at a love scene between Draco and Harry with a side of insecurity._


End file.
